


Dealer

by Harringrovefic



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blowjobs, Coercion, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Season 2, Power Play, asshole billy, billy isn't redeemed in this fic, drug dealer steve, sex in exchange for drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harringrovefic/pseuds/Harringrovefic
Summary: Steve’s the only dealer in town. Billy really wishes he’d known that before he beat his brains out.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	Dealer

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning** : dubious consent, sex for drugs, homophobic language

Tommy’s always got good shit. Good liquor, good weed, and occasionally, good coke. It’s one of the few things that makes him tolerable to be around. They’re up in his room now, splayed out across the bed, passing a blunt back and forth. When it burns out, Billy tells him to light another. 

“Don’t have another,” Tommy replies sleepily. Clearly, just the one was enough for him. Billy curses and gets up. 

“Alright, who’s the plug?” he asks, looking around for his shoes. 

“Harrington,” Tommy says, eyes closed. 

Billy stares at him a moment. “ _Harrington_ is your plug?” he questions in disbelief. 

“That’s what I said,” Tommy tells him. 

“Harrington,” Billy says again, thinking maybe Tommy is too buzzed to know what he’s really saying. 

Tommy just mutters, “Yes.”

“As in Steve?” Billy continues, now frustrating the boy on the bed. 

“Goddammit, Hargrove! _Yes_! Harrington. Steve fucking Harrington is my drug dealer,” he finishes exasperatedly. 

Billy is quiet another moment before speaking. “Nah, fuck that. Who else can I get shit from?” he asks. 

No way in hell was he gonna deal with Harrington. No way was he gonna give that little rich boy his fucking money. No. He’d just get it from someone, _anyone_ , else. Even if the shit isn’t as good.

“No one,” Tommy says. 

Billy just blinks, not really registering that information yet. Tommy sighs at Billy’s silence. Wasn’t this guy supposed to be a brainiac? Why the fuck can’t he understand simple information. 

“There are no other dealers in Hawkins. No one has the connections or the money for that shit. And considering its mainly high schoolers that want the shit, there really isn’t enough room in this town for two,” he explains, hoping Hargrove won’t ask the same question over and over again. 

“Well fuck me!” Billy groans, throwing his hands up. “This town officially sucks ass.”

“You say that every time you don’t get your way.”

“Not only is there only one dealer,” Billy continues, ignoring Tommy. “But that dealer is pussy ass Harrington,” he says in disgust. 

“Quarry,” Tommy chuckles but doesn’t say anything else. It’s amusing to watch Hargrove struggle. He hears him say, “Fuck,” before he leaves the room.

\---

Billy arrives at the quarry and sees Harrington’s Beemer parked there. He rolls his eyes and pulls up next to him, gets out of the car, cursing at the cold, and climbs in Harrington’s passenger side.

Harrington looks at him and chuckles. 

“The fuck is so funny?” Billy snaps. 

“Get the hell out of my car, Hargrove,” Steve says, still chuckling. 

“I’ve got money-”  
“Never said you didn’t,” Steve interrupts. “Even white trash doesn’t come to a deal unprepared,” he adds, in part to get under Hargrove’s skin. 

It worked because Hargrove’s face is scrunched up in anger. 

“I’m not selling you shit,” Steve tells him. 

“Why not? You gonna miss out on a profit just cause you can’t take a beat down?” Billy challenges. 

Steve’s unaffected. He’s over the fight and he’s the one in control here. 

“It’s not hard to beat someone’s ass when you crack a plate over their head and yeah, bringing that shit up is definitely gonna make me give you what you want,” Steve scoffs. Hargrove wouldn’t know what 'play nice' meant if it slapped him in the face. 

Billy is silent for a moment, sitting in his seat facing Harrington, and trying to assess his mood. He’s not smug at all, he’s just... _calm_. He’s not trying to make Billy squirm, he isn’t interested in him at all really. _Fuck_. He guesses this is that vindictive bitch karma coming to bite him in the ass. He huffs and faces forward in his seat. 

“Hey,” Steve says, looking at him. “You deaf, Hargrove? Get out of my car,” he orders. Billy is jealous of Steve’s rapport honestly. He’s angry at it too. Spoiled little Harrington not even fazed by big bad Hargrove. Just like in the showers all those months ago. Or on the front lawn of the Byers house. Like Billy isn’t even good enough to get a reaction out of him. Like Steve’s _too good_ to argue with white trash like Billy. It makes his blood boil, but Billy knows he has to remain calm. He sighs. Rolls his head to the side and looks at Harrington again. 

“What’s it gonna take for me to get some weed?” he asks. 

Steve stares out the windshield a while, and Billy thinks he isn’t going to answer. But then Steve looks at him. 

“Suck my dick,” he says, and it’s not a joke. He’s not just fucking with Billy, he fucking means it. 

Billy’s face hardens. “I’m not a fag, Harrington.”

“Never said that you were. This is simply a business transaction.”

“Why can’t you just take my fucking money? You wanna upcharge or some shit? I’ll pay it, no problem,” Billy retorts.

“I don’t know…” Steve fake considers. _Now_ he’s fucking with him. “Maybe it’s because I can’t take a beat down,” he shrugs. 

If Billy wanted to, he could just throw hands. They both know that. That’s not the question here. The question here is, how bad does Billy wanna get high? Will he start a fight and ruin his chances of ever getting it? Will he cave and... _fuck_! He couldn’t even think it. He couldn’t believe he was even _considering_ it. Like he was some tweaker so eager to get high he’d get on his knees. And on top of that, it was _Harrington_. Billy couldn’t stand the guy. He was just some rich, uppidy, push over asshole, who lies about having adolescent girls in the house, and then has the _nerve_ to act like a victim. 

He had thought about guys before. He kissed, no, made out with a friend back in California. But one trip to the hospital due to Neil and Billy put all that behind him. It was strictly pussy from there on out. It wasn’t a hard thing to do. Girls are hot. He gets off just fine with them. He can’t believe what he says next. 

“I-I don’t even know how,” he tells Steve, voice barely above a whisper. 

“No shit, Hargrove,” Steve says, voice oozing in sarcasm. “But you’re a fast learner, I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it.” Billy glares at him. Steve just laughs, gets out of the car, and gets into the backseat. “We doin’ this or not?” he asks as he pushes the driver’s forward to give Billy more room on the floor. Billy closes his eyes and tries to think. He can get something out of this. It’s not like he’s just doing this for fun. And getting high is the only thing that gets him through living in this shit hole town most days. Steve wins if he doesn’t do it. He gets out of the car, walks around to the driver’s side, opens the door, and settles onto his knees in front of Steve. Feels a small sense of pride when Steve genuinely looks shocked. **_Haha, bitch. I’m no fag but I’m not a pussy either._** Billy thinks, looking up at him with fire. 

Steve opens his jeans, pulls his cock out. It’s fuckin’ big but Billy already knew that from the locker room and the fact that Harrington could barely hide that shit in his pants. One look at his crotch and you could tell his shaft and his balls were laying down different legs. 

Harrington strokes his dick a little, eyeing Billy who’s still staring at him. Steve reaches out and tucks Billy’s hair behind his ear. When Billy goes to protest, Steve beats him to it. “We’re doing this my way. You get me off, I give you drugs. That’s the deal,” he says, then runs his fingers over Billy’s earring. He cups the blonde’s face and traces his thumb over his lips. Billy is shaking with nerves, but also because what Steve is doing feels kind of good. That doesn’t stop him from glaring at him though. When Steve closes his eyes, leans his head back, and let’s out a soft “oh”, Billy lets his eyes wander back to his dick. Harrington is half-mast now. A part of Billy is hoping that Harrington is just fucking with him. That he’ll laugh and say, “I can’t believe you were actually going to do it.” Hopes that Harrington will laugh it off, tuck himself back into his pants, take Billy’s money, and just give him the weed. At the very least, Harrington could just jack off, cum on his face, and still just sell Billy the drugs. But then he opens his eyes again, raises an eyebrow and says, “Isn’t this your job?”

Billy rolls his eyes and takes Steve’s dick in his shaking hand. He strokes unsurely along Steve’s shaft a couple times before Steve takes Billy’s hand, brings it to his mouth, and spits into it. Billy frowns at the warm, bubbly liquid in his hand. He gets the message though and goes back to stroking. He gets lost in the feel of Harrington’s dick slowly getting harder in his hand. He’s mesmerized by the full nine inches of the boy in front of him. He feels pride at the low hums Harrington lets out above him. He feels his cock twitch in his jeans. Before he can freak out about it, Steve speaks. 

“The deal was a blowjob, Hargrove, not a handjob,” he mumbles, looking at Billy beneath him with half-lidded eyes. 

Billy just looks at him, trying to decide in his head if he’s more of a pussy if he backs out now or if he sucks a fucking dick. 

Steve cups his face again and damn Billy shouldn’t like that shit so much. The brunette slides his hand up the nape of Billy’s neck and into curls, massaging his scalp. Billy almost closes his eyes at that, but he catches himself. Jesus, what’s wrong with him? He looks into Harrington’s eyes as the older boy guides Billy to his dick. He jumps at the feel of Steve’s pre-cum against his lips before the head is halfway in his mouth. _**Come on, Hargrove. You’ve got this.**_ He tries to sike himself up. Harrington is already in his mouth at this point, no reason to turn back now. 

He circles his tongue around the head, trying to do what he likes when he’s getting _his_ dick sucked. It pays off cause Harrington moans a little. Billy can’t help but smirk a little. What can he say? He’s competitive. He continues, sinking lower so that the whole head is in and keeps circling his tongue around the head. He’s surprised that he doesn’t mind the taste of Steve. He shouldn’t be though, the guy is always clean. There wouldn’t be any reason for him to have cheese dick. 

Steve’s hand is still in his hair, tugging just a little. Billy closes his eyes and sucks. That hand pushes a little and Billy obliges, taking more of the cock in his mouth. He flicks his tongue over the big vein on the underside of Steve’s dick. As expected, Steve lets out his loudest moan thus far and his hips thrust up a little. He leans his head back and his eyes are pinched shut. Billy comes back up the shaft, leaving only the head in his mouth and sucking harder around it, before he goes back down again. Like an idiot, he takes too much too fast and ends up gagging. The hand in his hair pulls him away and another cups his face before moving to brush his hair back. “Easy there, tiger. It’s your first time and I don’t mind it slow.”

“Yeah, that’s cause you’re a bitch,” Billy coughs. 

“Says the guy on his knees sucking my dick,” Steve says cooly. 

Billy glares at him, hoping that maybe he can choke him with his eyes. Steve stares back at him slightly amused. Billy shakes his head in annoyance and takes Steve’s dick in his hand again. 

“Better shut the fuck up before I bounce and give you blue balls,” he mutters. 

Steve strokes his scalp and says sweetly, “You wouldn’t do that because then I won’t give you any weed and you’ll have had my dick in your mouth all for nothing.”

Billy huffs, hating that Harrington’s fucking right. He leans forward and takes Steve back into his mouth again. He knows there’s no way he’s gonna get him all the way in, but he makes it more than halfway by going slow and breathing shallowly through his nose. Thank god that back in Cali his friend Justin’s dad had a bunch of porn they were able to get to. They’d watch and learn how to have good sex—and jacked off of course. It made Billy damn good in the sack. He never thought it’d help him on this end though, but still, he’s grateful. 

Steve’s cock is heavy on his tongue and the girth of him stretches Billy’s mouth. It’s grounding in a way. Meanwhile, Harrington is leaking salty, tangy pre-cum into his mouth that he has no choice but to swallow. His lips and chin are wet with saliva and the sound of that wetness fills the BMW along with Harrington’s breathy _ooohs_ and _ahs_. He tries not to think about why, but they egg him on. He moves a little faster, sucks a little harder. Steve’s hand tightens in his curls again and Billy moans on his cock. He swirls his tongue around the shaft before pulling off and sucking the head again. Harrington’s hips stutter and he lets out quiet a “shit.” 

He has to wonder why Harrington is being so gentle. He should be _throating_ Billy right now. Billy doesn’t want that, but he knows he deserves it. Harrington is making this pretty easy on him all things considered. If they were in opposite positions, Billy would probably make Harrington _puke_ on his fucking cock. The thought makes him speed up even more. He bobs his head at a quick pace, concentrates really hard. He sucks, flicks and swirls his tongue, and moans around the dick in his mouth. Fucking _smiles_ as Harrington moans and shallowly fucks up into his mouth. He looks up to see Harrington with his eyes scrunched shut in pleasure. Billy moans around him some more and gets what he wants. Those eyes open and look right into his own. Pleasure and confusion stare into lust and determination. “Yeah, just like that, baby,” Steve breathes out. Billy moans again. “You like that, baby?” he asks. And Billy, he hates to admit it, but he really does. The feeling of this cock in his mouth has him feeling hornier than he ever has before. His own erection is pushing against his too-tight jeans, making a wet spot there. Billy knows he’s going to cum like this. 

He pulls off Harrington’s dick and kisses the head. Steve chuckles at that, but it quickly turns into a moan when Billy licks down the length of his dick to suck at his balls. He sucks one into his mouth and hums at the weight of it. Steve’s _pulling_ at his hair now with both hands. Billy slowly comes off the ball, lets it come out of his mouth with a _pop_ , before doing the same to the other. He licks back up the shaft, suckles at the head again cause Harrington really seems to like that, then he starts bobbing in earnest. He moans at the slurping sounds he’s making. Swallows happily at the fucking stream of pre-cum that’s making it’s way down his throat. “I’m gonna cum,” he hears above him. He just places his hands on Harrington’s hips to hold him down and continues sucking. He’s not in the mood to choke again. 

One last “ah! Fuck!” from Harrington and Billy’s tongue is met with the hot, salty taste of his cum. Billy moans at the taste of it, at the filthiness of it going down his throat. He jumps when his own cock starts pulsating in his pants. He moans again and that causes a second wave of cum to spurt from Harrington’s cock. They’re both just moaning and cumming until Harrington pulls him off his sensitive dick. Billy presses soft kisses to the head as it softens. His first cock. Holy shit. 

They come down from their high and Billy takes the liberty to tuck Harrington back into his pants. Steve looks at him confused but doesn’t say anything. His eyes roll down to the wet spot on Billy’s jeans and his eyebrows shoot up. Billy looks at him with a daring expression. Steve just holds his hands up in resignation. “That was really fucking good, man,” he tells Billy. “I wasn’t expecting that,” he laughs. 

Billy just nods his head and sits in the seat next to Steve. “Yeah, well, I make good on my deals,” he answers, looking out of the window. This is some serious shit. He just sucked his first cock and he fucking liked it. He _came_ for christ's sake. He pushed this shit down for so long and now it’s all flooding back. 

“You do this a lot?” he asks Steve. 

He can see in his peripheral that Harrington turns his head to look at him. “What, ask for blowjobs in exchange for drugs or let guys suck my dick?” he asks. 

Billy shakes his head, shrugs his shoulders, shy now. “I don’t know,” he says quietly, “both I guess.”

“No and yes,” Steve answers. He reaches into his jacket pocket then. “How much did you want?” he asks casually. 

“Well at first I only wanted a couple grams. But now I want however much I can get for swallowing your cum. I assume you’ll be pretty generous, yes?” he answers. 

Harrington laughs. Like... _really_ laughs. Billy jumps a little from the volume of it. Steve hands him what must be like six grams. 

“Thanks,” Billy mutters. 

“You earned it,” Steve shrugs. “Not gonna lie, I can’t believe you actually did it. You’ve got balls, Hargrove,” he sighs. 

“Fuck yeah, I do,” Billy answers defensively even though he was given a compliment. He goes to get out of the car, but stops, turns to Steve who is lighting a cigarette. 

“Wanna go again sometime? You know, without the coercion,” he asks, a little unsure. 

Steve smiles at him and it makes Billy’s heart skip. “If you suck cock like that every time, I’ll give you the key to my fucking place, Hargrove,” Steve laughs. 

Billy waggles his tongue before getting out and going back to the Camaro, shoves the weed in the glovebox. He’s already high.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Can you tell I've never sucked a dick in my life? 🥴
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @harringrovefics


End file.
